Training
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: Where am I? Why am I tied up? I need help! Someone, anyone.... L/Light Oneshot


Training

Training

I was brought back to consciousness by the feel of leather being tightened around my throat. Immediately my hands went up to try and loosen it, purely out of instinct. Where the hell was I? And what was going on? I tried to open my eyes but my head was pounding as if someone had slammed a hammer into it. Was I bleeding?

I became aware of a presence near by and I threw out an arm to try and hit them but I could barely lift it off the ground. It felt like all my limbs were filled with lead. Something told me that this presence was the cause of all my pain and confusion. A cool hand stroked its way across my forehead soothingly as I once again sunk into oblivion.

"UP!" the sharp command cut through the fog in my brain, bringing me back from the uneasy sleep I'd been in.

"Wha-" I mumbled only to find that I couldn't move. Panic set in as the night before came back and I started to struggle. The sound of a tap running told me my captor was to my left. Did he plan on drowning me? Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I managed to roll onto all fours. When I tried to crawl though something dug into my neck almost strangling me. My eyes struggled open just in time to see the bucket descend on me.

Ice cold water ran over my head and down my back, making all senses become instantly alert. Teeth chattering I glanced up at my tormentor, for some reason, not in the least bit surprised to see L smirking over me.

"That was for ignoring an order," he drawled casually, kneeling down beside me. I didn't expect the blow to the side of my face and yelped in pain as my head snapped sideways. He was smiling pleasantly when I looked up again. "And that was for trying to escape."

When his hand came towards my face again I flinched slightly before I could stop myself. But instead of inflicting more pain he gently ran his fingers over the spot he'd hit on. Did he have some sort of personality disorder?! One minute he's violent and the next he's gentle as a lamb. Surely this was some sort of trick? What the hell was I doing here anyway? Would he hit me again if I asked?

I quickly banished that thought from my head, thoroughly disgusted with myself. I wasn't scared of him or whatever the hell he was doing. I wasn't some little pet he could control and I was damn well going to show him that!

"What the hell am I doing here? Where is this? Why have you done this? You won't get away with it!" All that ranting inside my head had made me furious! Who the hell did he think he was! I started yanking at my collar, not caring that my throat was burning and it hurt like hell.

Surprisingly L didn't immediately lash out like I'd half expected. Instead he withdrew, glaring down at me, anger dancing in his eyes along with something else…was that lust?! No, surely not. I had to be wrong. It made no sense, it was so depraved…

"I see you didn't learn your lesson," he shook his head in mock disappointment. "And your father always bragged about how quickly you caught onto things. For once I'm glad he was wrong…I'll enjoy breaking you, making you mine. Yes, this will be all I could have hoped for!"

With a crazed smirk playing across his face L left the room, turning the switch to plunge me into total darkness. Only then did I realize I hadn't looked around the room at all. I didn't know if there was a bed or not. It probably didn't matter anyway, my chain wouldn't stretch that far, I was sure. With a sickened feeling in my stomach I slowly lay down on the floor and curled up in a ball, hoping against hope that I would wake up and it would all have been a sick twisted nightmare.

"UP!" the same command from earlier and this time I knew what would happen if I disobeyed, yet I couldn't quite pull myself up from the floor. "Now now pet, you know what'll happen if you don't get up. But I'm in a good mood today and I will give you some slack. You better be up before I count to 5. 5…4…3…2…"

With a grunt of effort I rolled onto all fours and blinked up at him sleepily. For the longest time he just stared at me, eyes burning holes into me. Stalking towards me, I flinched backwards slightly, making his grin grow. How I hated him. I didn't care what I had to do but I would escape and make him pay!

"Good boy," he murmured approvingly, running a hand through my hair. "How do you like your new home? Lovely isn't it?" At his words I glanced round the room I was being kept in. My leash was tied up to a dog house behind me, so small I doubted if I'd fit. The room was small, barely five paces by five. In one corner there was dog bowls, were I expected I would now be having my meals, in the opposite one there was a glass cabinet, through which I could see whips and paddles. A treadmill was the only thing that looked relatively new and definitely out of place. A sink stood against the wall opposite me, next to the door and an overly stuffed chair, that looked to be from the 70's.

When I didn't answer his fist tightened, causing my eyes to water with the pain. A hiss slipped past my lips as he gave a sharp tug. "When I speak you are to answer me, is that clear?"

"Y-yes," I stammered out, bending my neck backwards, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Yes what?"

"I don't know!" I yelped when he gave another tug.

"Master! You will call me nothing else, do you hear me?"

"Yes master," I gasped out, humiliation coursing through me at doing something so…so degrading.

"Good boy," he reiterated and I felt a small thrill run through me. He leaned down and muttered into my ear, "and good boys are rewarded." Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. Gasping in surprise I gave him the opportunity he needed to deepen the kiss, which he did, quickly dominating my mouth with his. A shiver twisted down my spine and L pulled back to leer down at me, having felt it. "You like this don't you?"

"Of course I don't!" I yelled back, horrified with myself, with L and with the situation. "You're a sick pervert and anything you do to me will be forced! I hate you and I hate this place and I will never play your horrible games-" A sharp smack across my mouth brought my tirade to a stop. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I spit it onto the floor.

"And you were doing so well! When I get back you will be punished accordingly, you will think twice next time you misspeak," he snarled furiously. The malice in his eyes made me fearful of what was to come, making me wish that I had just kept my lips closed. Storming out the door I was once again plunged into darkness, left with just my fear to keep me company.

The lights came on, blinding my already tired eyes. I hadn't slept, fear keeping me awake, though my body ached for the rest. What was he going to do? What could he do? I had no idea what he was capable of; I didn't think he could have done this! Yet at the same time, a small voice in the back of my head was saying that I should trust him, he wouldn't ever hurt me too badly. Which was absolutely crazy considering the fact that he had me bound and locked up in a room.

"You're up already. Did you not sleep? Aw you poor pet," he chuckled, no amusement in his voice. "But it would have been better if you had, your punishment is going to seem a whole lot worse now…but that's not my problem is it?"

He produced a bag form behind his back and a shiver passed through me. The disgust and fear were nothing new but the excitement and anticipation were new. Surely I wasn't enjoying what he was doing to me?! I'm no masochistic! I don't like being treated this way! Yet my body was telling me otherwise…I was being betrayed by my own body.

Carefully putting the bag down, L took a set of keys out and unhooked me from my leash. I glanced at the door, wondering if I had a chance of escaping.

"Don't even think about it," L said in a bored tone. "You don't stand a chance. Now stand up!" I scrambled to my feet, feeling dizziness wash over me. How long had I been here, without food or drink? "Definitely getting better. Now strip!" I just stared at him in astonishment. Surely he wasn't…he didn't expect me to…in front of him?! "NOW!"

Hesitantly I started to unbutton my shirt, then bent over to take off my shoes, all the time pretending that I was alone and L wasn't watching me. Yet his presence was so intense that I couldn't forget! And as I was removing my trousers I glanced over at him, only to see him start taking things out of the bag. Automatically, after stripping down, I got back onto my hands and knees. Partly to cover myself, partly to please L. And it did.

"Good boy." Happiness swelled through me at his praise and I leant into his fingers that were caressing my head. "But it's punishment time, now open your mouth. Nice and wide….wider!" I stretched as much as I could, unsure what L was planning. Then something was being shoved into my mouth and I could taste the leather on my tongue. Reaching behind my head, L secured the gag tightly, so I would be unable to remove it. "There, now that will teach you not to bad mouth me." Grasping my collar firmly he tugged me over to the treadmill and secured me on it. I tried to get off, but bars were up at the side and the leash was too short to let me get off the back.

"I'll be back in an hour…maybe longer. And I might even bring food, have fun playing." He set the machine on high, leaving me to struggle along on hands and knees, feeling the collar dig into my neck and my knees and hands starting to burn and ache as I tried to keep up with the machine. The next hour would be pure torture, but if I wanted to live I was going to have to do this. No matter how hard.

My left knee was bleeding but I couldn't stop to rub it or see how bad the damage was. I don't know how long I've been on here, it seems to me to be five hours but that wasn't possible. I felt I was going to collapse, when I heard the door open and pure relief flooded me. A whimper escaped past the gag when he turned off the treadmill.

"Aw poor pet," he crooned softly, moving me over near the sink, wetting a cloth and dabbing at my injured knee. He placed a bowl of water in front of me and removed my gag, allowing me to lap up the water desperately as he continued treating my knee. I looked at him hopefully as I finished the bowl in less than two minutes, hoping that he's also brought something to eat. As if reading my thoughts he pulled another bowl forward, filled to the brim with dog food. Instead of putting it in front of me, he started to hand feed me.

I gobbled at it frantically, the full force of my hunger hitting me. All the while his hands were stroking down my back in a calming manner. Appreciation for L was the only thing I was feeling. That and affection. He was taking care of me, feeding me and taking care of my wounds.

"Go to sleep now," he murmured gently, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness. At the back of my mind a small voice was screaming that he was the one who got me in this condition in the first place. That he was the one keeping me captive. But as he led me over the dog house and produced a blanket for me, that voice seemed to get smaller and smaller.

I can't wait for L to get here. He promised that today I would get a special treat. The last time he said that he moved me into a bigger room. I owed so much to him, he was always kind and gentle…except when I misbehaved but I had to be punished for that and I deserved whatever he gave me. Sometimes when he was showing me how much he loved me it hurt, but he always made it better after and I could never hold a grudge against him.

When he walked through the door I was already in position, on my knees, head bent respectfully, practically quivering in excitement. He made a sound of approval when he saw me, as he always did. As usual it sent a thrill through me; I loved when I pleased him. It was as if this is what I was born for. I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

"Good morning pet, are you excited about your present?"

"Yes master," I replied, letting him hear the excitement in my voice.

"Then here it is," he replied satisfied, and he didn't even punish me when my head shot up, involuntarily. "I'm letting you go. Your sister found out you're here and is demanding I let you go. She's threatened me and so I have no choice. Goodbye my pet." L unhooked my collar and gave me a pair of jeans to change into. I haven't worn clothes in the longest time. Since I got here. L didn't try and repress me that way. He would never do that. In a daze I left the room, and followed him outside where my sister was standing…but was that her? She'd changed; she looked older and harder, if that made sense.

She ran up and threw her arms round me as I squinted in the sun, trying to shrink away. It was too bright, and why was she touching me, only L was allowed to do that! Didn't she know! How could she be so disrespectful! She led me away to a car and placed me in it, muttering soothing words. I watched L speechless, how could he do this? Let me go? But then his words came back to me. She was making him do this! She was taking me away! A black rage filled me at the thought of her forcing me away, well I'd show her. No one separated me from my master; looking at him he gave me a sad look that fed my anger. Nobody would ever upset him, not while I was alive.

She took me to a small house, saying it was all she could afford. She hadn't told anyone that I had been found yet, both our parents had died in a car crash and she didn't really have anyone to tell anyway. I didn't say a word, she didn't deserve it, she was making my life hell…but she'd pay. I'd show her the error of her ways.

I was given a small room, and she left me there to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, not without L, not without my master. Again the terrible black rage filled me, consuming my whole person. Without knowing what I was doing I was down in the kitchen raking through her knife drawer. I'd show her. That thing would not separate me from my master. No matter what.

When L answered the door to me, I was cold, wet and covered in blood but he still smiled and pulled me in. I immediately fell back into my role, showing him that I was still worthy of him. Hoping he would accept me, flawed and damaged as I was. Carefully he placed my collar back on and relief flooded me.

Gently he placed me in a bath of warm water, gently washing away all the evidence of the crime I'd committed. She had deserved it. Now she would never try and come between us again. I would do anything for my master, she should have known.

A knowing smirk spread across L's face as he tucked me into his bed, which he'd never done before. He must be especially pleased with me. He had me right where he wanted me, though I didn't know it.

"Good night pet."

"I love you master." Yes, right where he wanted me.


End file.
